


Snowfall

by Janatee



Series: Captain Hill [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Married!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first snow in the Rogers household. Steve and Maria take the kids out sledding, and things devolve into a snowball fight. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Captain Hill Week prompt "Snowfall" and was originally posted on soufflesimmons.tumblr.com

“Mommy, where are my gloves?” said Colin.   
“Ask your dad to help you find them,” replied Maria. Her daughter, Amanda, sat patiently as Maria laced up her boots, golden curls tucked into a knitted hat.   
“I’ve got you, buddy,” said Steve. He dug through the drawers, pulled out two blue gloves, and tossed them to his son.

After lacing and tying and more than a days worth of chaos, they made their way to the backyard, leaving four sets of footprints in the perfect snow. They stopped at the peak of the hill behind their house, and Steve dusted off two bright red sleds leaning against the garage. 

“Are you ready to race?” he said. Both Colin and Amanda nodded. They hopped on the front of their respective sleds. Steve stopped over to grab the back of Amanda’s sled, and Maria did the same with Colin’s.   
“On your mark, get set, go!” cried Amanda in one breath. Steve and Maria both took off, pushing the sleds forward. 

The children laughed.  
“Faster, faster,” shouted Colin.  
“They’ll never catch up!” said Steve to Amanda, “We’re just too fast for ‘em.”  
Maria grabbed a handful of snow, put on a burst of speed, and threw it in Steve’s face. He took his hands off the sled to clear his eyes, and stumbled, doing a face plant into the ground. Colin laughed.  
“You got him, Mommy!” he shouted. Maria smiled and hopped on the back of the sled, riding the momentum the rest of the way down.

Steve rose up, laughing, his whole front covered in snow.   
“You got me good,” he said. He bent down and feigned brushing off his snowpants, but grabbed a handful of snow and ran at Maria with it, throwing it right in her face. She made a snowball and tossed it right back at him, but he ducked and it sailed over his head.   
“Get Daddy!” shrieked Amanda.  
“Yeah!” shouted Colin.

If anyone other than Maria could have seen Steve Rogers getting pummeled by a four-and six-year-old, they would hardly have believed it. He threw snowballs ridiculously slowly, letting the kids run away. He stumbled dramatically backwards whenever he got hit, grunting as if he’d been grievously injured. 

Maria just smiled and yelled the occasional “Nice shot!” or “Go get him!” The kids chased Steve around to the front of the house and Maria lay back on the ground, hearing the soft crunch of the snow as she put her weight on it. She spread her arms and legs, moving back and forth in the rhythmic motion of a snow angel. She looked up through the bare tree branches at the bright near-white sky. Hearing the laughter of her children and smelling the sharpness of the chill in the air, she smiled to herself. This must be what it feels like to be happy.


End file.
